


苦艾酒与忘川

by Lynx219



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: 在超人之死一周年之际，戴安娜和布鲁斯在法国共饮，并到曾经的“无人之地”走了走。





	苦艾酒与忘川

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Absinthe and Lethe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290178) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



这是一周年，而戴安娜已经足够了解布鲁斯，知道他不会想呆在哥谭。让其他人去做纪念超人的充满感情的演讲，让他们站在他的坟墓前流泪吧。布鲁斯的哀悼不是那样的。  
  
这就是为什么他们在法国的一个小酒吧里，对饮。  
  
布鲁斯的法语像他的领带和定制西装一样无懈可击，但他让戴安娜来为他们点单。当他们的饮料送来时，他举起那个水晶切割的小杯子举到光线下，对着里面充满恶意的绿色液体做出苦相。  
  
“你知道有句俗话说：苦艾酒让心变得更温柔。”他说完，戴安娜不得不吞下一阵意料之外的大笑。  
  
“一句俏皮话？来自布鲁斯·韦恩？”  
  
他微微转动杯子，看了她一眼。“你没法证明我说过。”他说。光线从鲜绿的液体中透过，让它看起来像是在发光。“苦艾酒，被认为会引发幻觉。由茵陈[1]制成。”他停下，抬起双眼思索着，然后低语道：“就有烧著的大星，好像火把从天上落下来，落在江河的三分之一，和众水的泉源上。 这星名叫茵陈。众水的三分之一变为茵陈。因水变苦，就死了许多人。”  
  
她不确定这段引语是说给她的，但是她当然知道这些话是来自于人类世界的一本圣书。启示录。“你是吗？”她问。  
  
“变苦？”他的微笑半是嘲弄半是温暖，她猜测那前一半并不是对她显露的。“我在有任何天上的大星掉进我的生活很久之前就已经变苦了。”他举起杯子致意。“敬那些我们爱过又失去的人。”他说。  
  
她可以为此而饮。  
  
——————  
  
之后，他们在夜色中漫步，走到曾经是“无人之地[2]”的地方去。那里现在禁止入内，一块土壤浸透化学药品，点缀着白骨和炸弹的“红区[3]”。树木从雾气中浮现，盖着月光。除了一只猫头鹰温柔的鸣叫和遥远的溪流声外，一片寂静。戴安娜发现这有种奇特的美，在这里，身处幽灵和回忆之间。她不知道布鲁斯是怎么想的。他什么都没有说，双手插在羊绒外套的口袋里，发间的银丝被月光点亮。  
  
“我曾经想过，一次，”戴安娜说，“去那地下世界，寻找忘川。然后我可以喝下去，遗忘。”  
  
她更多地是感觉到，而不是看到布鲁斯缓慢地点头。“有路到那里去吗？”他的话音轻松而随意，似乎讨论的并不是和一个半神共赴亡者的领域。  
  
“那不在谷歌地图上。”戴安娜说，这从他身上引出一声短促的笑，附近的树枝上几只夜鸟被这声响惊飞。“但是没错，我知道路。”  
  
然后是长久的沉默。“你选择不去。”  
  
“遗忘将会再一次杀死他。我是世界上唯一一个还记得他眼睛周围的笑纹究竟是什么样子的人，当他跳舞时他的身体怎样移动。”他将极乐倾吐进她口中的声音。“我将永远带着这痛苦活下去，让他的回响依旧鲜活。”  
  
布鲁斯看起来在思考这点。“我对他的回忆大多数都是……他的痛苦。” _由我造成的_ ，他不必说出口。  
  
“那也有价值。”  
  
他抱起双臂，注视着阴森的树林。“行动更有价值。”他说，“而我不记得的话就无法行动。”  
  
那听起来像是个决定，像是誓言，戴安娜决定就这样接受。“那我们就同时做到，”她说，“为了那些我们爱过又失去的人。”  
  
布鲁斯点头。“好。还有事要做。”他说。他听起来几乎是快乐的。  
  
他转身背对那些废墟和残骸，再次迈开步伐，她加入了他。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：1、原文为wormwood，做酒的品种是 _Artemisia absinthium_ ，一般叫苦艾，而茵陈是 _Artemisia herba-alba_ , 另一种药草，但是为了上下文通顺，此处还是用了茵陈  
> 2、No Man's Land，在一战中指双方战壕之间因为害怕会遭到对方攻击而无人进入或争夺的区域。  
> 3、Zone Rouge (英语: Red Zone) ：在第一次世界大战后法国东北部被政府隔离出一串不连贯的不适宜人类居住的地区。


End file.
